


His Dreams

by invincibleririwilliams



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invincibleririwilliams/pseuds/invincibleririwilliams
Summary: I read Marissa saying that TLC was based off of Sailor Moon somewhat. So I went with that idea and wondered what if Kai had the same dreams Mamoru had of the princess. Its a little shorter than I would've liked but I didn't want to stretch it too long and make it seem too stilted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the whole thing where Marissa said TLC was based of Sailor Moon. So I was thinking what would happen if Kai had the same dreams Tuxedo Mask did so enjoy! Also this was a lot shorter than I wanted but I might be starting some stories about Channary because I love her as a character and feel it should be a crime there’s so little about her. I debated adding this to her eyes but I felt they work better as stand alone.

Every night she came to him in his dreams. A haunting figure obscured by glimmering lights. She stood arms outstretched before a dazzling palace. Looking up at the glass dome of the sky he could only assume this was Luna. “Save me” the figure beckoned “Find me”. He did his best to note what he could. She had tan brown skin, and chestnut brown hair. She wore a white dressed dotted with red swirls, with a high neck and long sleeves made of black netting. Atop her head was a spiky red crown. For a moment one of her outstretched arms seemed to gleam like metal. As soon as kai attempted to go closer and get a better look he woke up with a start.   
Sighing he sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair. This same dream had plagued him, ever since his father’s death. Ever since he the idea of a peace treaty with Luna was broached. It was the dream that had begun his search for the missing princess. He was so sure back then that it was a sign from her to come find her. Whether it was lunar tricks, or just a strange premonition hadn’t mattered. He’d been so full of hope then, that he'd find, that it would all be ok.  
He approached his dressing table and took a glance in the mirror wincing. Not one to brag Kai would say he had a fairly handsome face. If he hadn’t judged properly then the screaming fangirls posting about what they’d like to do to him on chats online would be a good indication (seriously these were teenagers with some the most depraved thoughts). But the stress of his father’s death, the ball, and the escape couple with these dreams hadn’t had a good effect. His skin was sallow, the large purple crescent under his eyes spoke volumes about his sleep schedule.  
A sigh escaped his lip as a pictured hastily stuck up in a corner of the mirror fluttered to the floor once more.no matter what he did it always fell. He picked up the picture once more drinking in the sight of her… Cinder was officially a fugitive. Her and the man she’d escaped with Carswell Thorne. But still a small part of him held out hope that they’d get out of this mess. That they could clear her name and be rid of Levana, and then it could just be them together.  
“And” he muttered aloud as his back straightened. “the only way to do that is by finding Selene.” He just had to hope that she’d be better than Levana, better than her mother. Of course if she wasn’t he was truly out of the frying pan into the fire. There was also hoping that she’d clear Cinder’s name. the hope that she wouldn’t request his hand in marriage like her aunt. Too many hopes were riding on this. There was a knock on the door, “come in.” It was Nainsi, “her highness Queen Levana requests your presence.” Funny how even an android could sound resigned. He closed his eyes wishing for the quiet back. “I’ll be there in a minute” he finally spoke in his cheerful diplomatic voice. Once she left he slumped back against the dresser. Closing his eyes, he thought again of the princess. He would find her, there was too much riding on this.


End file.
